Little To Live
by AzDaisy25
Summary: When Marbas and Yanluo decide to seek revenge on Shadowhunters, it leads to Ivory Starkweather becoming a yin fen addict and cursed one. She was tortured for about seven weeks before being dumped in front of the Silents City. What will she do when she meets the 'cursed' William Herondale and the yin fen addict James Carstairs?
1. Prologue: The Hunter Hunter

Prologue: The Hunted Hunter

_November 24, 1875_

As I walked the careful streets of my home town of York, I heard a snap and a hiss. Whirling around, I drew two seraph blades, only to see it was a couple of cats hissing and fighting before a sharp claw dug into my cheek, a rough palm covering my mouth.  
"Hello little girl." Hissed the demon standing above me. I looked up and gasped, finding myself looking into the bright gold eyes of a cobalt blue demon. Then another demon appeared out of nowhere.  
"We might not have been able to do much damage to the other two that we attacked, but we can do much more to you." Hissed the silver-skinned demon. I felt the cobalt skinned demon start to drag me away and struggled, only to have its grip be too strong. Soon, all of the air inside of me left me and I felt myself slip into blackness.  
When I came to, I was in an old warehouse, both of the demons standing above me. My eyes flicked between the two before I struggled against the ropes that tied my arms to the chair.  
"Wh-who are you?" I stuttered, my voice almost to soft.  
"I am Yanluo and this is Marbas, nice to meet you, Starkweather." Said the sliver skinned demon. Then, Marbas walked up to me and tilted my head back, holding my mouth open. Yanluo tore its wrist open with its teeth and poured the ichor down my throat. I gasped and struggled as the demonic blood clashed with my own angelic blood before going calm, knowing the struggle would go unpermitted. After about an hour of Yanluo dumping it's blood down my throat, it drew its wrist back and Marbas tilted my head back up.  
"We will take a break and wait until she's stronger." Said Yanluo, walking away before Marbas stopped abruptly.  
"Let me do just one more thing." He said, turning back to me. My eyes went wide with fear as he placed a hand on my forehead before removing it.  
"You shall have the curse of emotion, you shall always be aware of the many emotions going on around you, just so you know how people feel about a Starkweather wondering their Institute." Said Marbas before Yanluo yanked him back and tore his wrist open again. He poured his blood down my throat, the burning ichor scorching my esophagus. I tried to scream, only to gurgle the ichor. Writhing in pain, I finally gave up struggling, letting Yanluo pour his blood down my throat at an alarming rate.

About seven weeks later, after being tortured for the same amount of time, I was set free, dumped in front of the entrance to the Silent City. I sat there, coughing blood for a minute before a Silent Brother came out and looked me over, taking me down to the Silent City.

_Brother Micah, hurry, she is in need of doku vene._ I gasped, I had never heard of _doku vene_. Then, Micah came back with a bag of the drug and I looked away, not wanting the poison in my veins, but Brother Enoch just poured it into a cup of water and forced me to drink it. I swallowed and gasped for air for a second before finishing the cup. I thanked the Silent Brother and her lifted me once again, walking above ground and stepping into a carriage. I stayed tightly clutched against the Brother's chest before the carriage stopped. Brother Enoch stepped out and grabbed me, taking me to the London Institute's front door and leaving me.  
_Take the drug at least twice a day_. Was all he 'said' before leaving. The doors of the Institute opened and a small, bird-like woman step out, looking down at me. I stayed curled in on myself before she picked me up and walked into the Institute.  
"What is your name little one?" She asked, looking down at me in her arms.  
"I-Ivory Starkweather. Wh-who are you?"  
"Charlotte Branwell, head of this fine Institute." I jumped out of her arms and growled, backing into a corner and sinking to the ground.  
"Stay away from me, Miss Fairchild. You married Henry Branwell and changed your name, but my grandfather told me all about you and your father. Traitor." I hissed the last word, causing Charlotte to turn and walk away, probably angry that I was a Starkweather. Then, I heard a soft chuckle from the corner of the room. I looked up at the sound and saw nothing but a shadowed figure flashing me a pure white smile.  
"Well, well, a Starkweather. How quaint." Purred the man, starting to walk towards me. I curled further in on myself before the man's face was in the witchlight. He had a beautiful jaw structure, all angles with high cheekbones and a beautiful little smirk playing at his lips. The feature that caught me the most was his startling blue eyes, they were brighter than any jewel and put the most beautiful sea to shame. He smirked again, a playful, teasing smirk before smiling.  
"No one can anger Charlotte like that other than the Starkweathers." Stated the man, his voice warm, but with an edge to that warmth. I curled in on myself as far as I could and shook in fear as he neared, his slightly tanned skin covered by a black suit.  
"I'm William Herondale, but please, call me Will." He said, holding a hand out to me.  
"Herondale, I've heard of you. I'm Ivory Starkweather."

* * *

**Hello, thanks for all the follows and favorites, this is the first story I've written on here in 1st person. NOw, to answer the reviews, thanks for the input, I really listened, I'm glad you guys like my Will/Jem female crossover, plus there will be some Will/Aislynn in this, but I would like some input to do some Jem/Aislynn. To TheEpitomeOfBibliophile, I really LOVED your suggestions, so these updates are all based on the reviews you gave me. So, yeah, Chapter 1 will come up VERY soon, I swear it on the Angel's name.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Effects of Doku Vene

_November 24, 1878_

I awoke to the light of the sun shining on my face one morning and stood, grabbing my box of _doku vene_. Then Will walked in and smiled, watching as I dumped the right amount of yin fen into a cup of water.

"What do you want Will?" I asked, not kindly at all.

"I just wanted to check up on you. See how you were doing." I kicked the cup of _doku vene_ back to get the rest of the water in the cup and looked at him.

"Okay, you want to know how I'm feeling? I'll tell you." I leaned towards him and growled.

"I'm ticked that you are in my room. And that you walked in without knocking, how ungentlemanly." I said, pulling back as I stormed towards the window, feeling Will's surprise wash over me.  
"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'll leave now." He said sadly, walking out. Since my drug had dulled down my curse, I only shook my head and walked into the bathroom, walking into the shower.


End file.
